1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary cutting apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to cutting attachments for rotary cutting apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The prior art is replete with various types of rotary cutting apparatus and cutting attachments for such rotary cutting apparatus. However, the prior art cutting attachments for such rotary cutting apparatus have a number of disadvantages. For example, many of the cutting attachments have inadequate skid plates or have cutting blades which wear out quickly and which are ineffective in cutting various types of vegetation, including grasses, weeds and other materials. In addition, many of the cutting attachments are not self-cleaning and collect debris during operation which adversely affects the efficiency of the rotary cutting apparatus.
Other cutting attachments which are formed with skid plates and/or are configured to be self-cleaning are expensive to manufacture, difficult to attach to various types of rotary cutting apparatus, or require special hand tools to attach and remove the cutting attachment from the rotary cutting apparatus. Further, the prior art cutting attachments are generally not interchangeable between rotary cutting apparatus made by various manufacturers.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved cutting attachment for rotary cutting apparatus which overcomes the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art cutting attachments, and which enables one to attach such cutting attachment to various rotary cutting apparatus without the requirement of hand tools or modification of the rotary cutting apparatus. It is to such a cutting attachment that the present invention is directed.